Misconceptions of Bad Behaviour
by Tachikawa
Summary: Mimi is in an all boys camp and she has no choice but to stay there but... she has to be a boy!
1. The Counselor and The Bishounen

Misconceptions of Bad Behaviour: Chapter 1  
The Counselor and The Bishounen?

---

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M IN THE WRONG CAMP?" I bellowed. I brushed my hair away from my faced and continued ranting.

"I can't be in the wrong camp! Oh lord." I groaned.

"Don't worry, there is an all girls camp next door. I can get you transferred." The camp director said coolly and calmly.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number, leaving me in the state of despair. _Ok. Don't panic, everything is going to be alright._

The director placed the phone back on the receiver and frowned. He turned to me and said, " The neighbouring girls camp... is full, they don't have any more space for you."

He winced, as I shrieked in outrage. He reached into a drawer and pulled out a long piece of white cloth. I stared as he passed it to me.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"To bind back your breasts." He replied simply.

I gawked and screeched, "How can you take this lightly? I mean this is an all boys camp!"

"Well, the neighbouring all girls camp has a similar camp name to us, Camp Gisella and Camp Grizella. As we both have a joined website, there are cases every year that we have to handle. We usually resolve it by giving them a transfer but... it seems that Camp Gisella are fully booked this year. And since you are the only girl who has mixed the whole thing up... you can either stay and be a boy or go home." The camp director slowly explained.

I lightly smacked her forehead. Damn. Tai had reminded me!

**Flashback  
**

"_Hey Meems! Remember to get the right camp! Camp Grizella and Gisella have a joined website and one is a girls camp while the other is a boys camp." Tai called._

"_Yeah. I know!" I shouted back even though I didn't really know. I was thrilled that my parents allowed for me to go to summer camp this year. Usually, they don't even let me go anywhere. And I mean seriously._

_I clicked on the sign up page for Camp Grizella and I remembered entering my details. Damn. Stupid idiots who give stupid camp names._

---

_Wait. Tai came to this camp too didn't he? Well, maybe he can help me! I don't know what but something! _

"Ok. I'll be a guy **_if_** only you place me in the same cabin as Taichi Kamiya. Deal?"

The camp director pondered over it, not wanting to lose money and said, " Deal. But first, we have to alter your look."

He gave me the once over and tossed me a pair of shorts and baggy t-shirt. You wear that temporarily while I get something else for you. You bind back your breasts and please for the love of god, take out your earrings. They look too girly. If you insist on wearing them, change the earrings and of course._ Cut your hair_.

I gasped and laid a protective hand over my hair. "No!"

"You gotta make sacrifices for your freedom. We could always send you home now." He reached over to the phone.

"All right, all right. You win." I grumbled.

The camp director stood up and reached into his drawer for his scissors. I shut my eyes as he snipped the first lock of my hair and I squirmed.

**10 min later. **

"You can open your eyes now." The camp director said.

I pried her eyes open and stared at my reflection. "Well, its not that bad..." I trailed off.

"Get changed behind this screen and I will bring you to your cabin." He said pointing at the screen.

I nodded stiffly and grabbed the clothes that I left on the chair. I came out awhile later as the camp director nodded his approval. He jammed a cap on my head and said, " There. You look boy-ish-er anyway."

I frowned and said, " I guess I'll leave my stuff here first? And you will give me the more appropriate stuff by the end of today?"

"I guess so."

---

The Camp Director pushed open the door of cabin 24 and cleared his throat. All the people inside stared at me.

"Well, you have a new camper. Last minute thing. He will be part of cabin 24 so treat him nicely." The camp director warned.

I saw Tai looking at me confused and opened his mouth as if to ask a question but I beat him to it.

"Erm... Hey Tai! Aren't you from my science class? Can you come out here for a minute?" I asked, not waiting for an answer before yanking him out of the door.

"Tai! I'm Mimi I know, I'm supposed to be in the neighbouring camp but I totally screwed up! I can't go home cause my parents will never trust me anymore. _Ever_! And there are no more places there anyways. So the nice dude let me stay on if I pretend to be a guy." I finished in one breath.

"So... what do you want me to do?" Tai asked.

"Be a good boy and not open your big mouth until this whole thing is over. Please?" I wheedled.

"Fine. I guess." Tai sighed.

We walked back in and were greeted by a deep sounding male voice.

"You are Taichi Kamiya and erm Mimi Tachikawa?"

"Oh no! I'm er Zachary. There was a mix up with the name list. Mimi is my er... sister." I quickly defended.

"All right then. Zachary Tachikawa. My name is Ishida Yamato and I guess that you're the lot I would be stuck with for the next 8 weeks," Yamato said coolly.

I looked up to see a pair of clear blue cerulean eyes staring back at me.

"What? Please do not tell me that you are another one of those ooh-look-at-me-you-should-be-afraid-cause-I'm-a-counselor person are you? You don't look old enough to be our counselor anyway," I snapped, irritated

Yamato just stared at her. So did the rest of them. Being the clueless girl I was, I ignored the death glare Yamato sent me.

"Actually, I'm 19. Even if you don't want to believe it," He broke the silence.

"I'm going to hand you all a sheet of paper with this camp's rules and regulations. Then we head outside to meet up with the rest of the counselors and campers." Yamato continue, pretending that nothing had happened at all.

When he passed me the sheet, I sent him a glare. Yeah. I guess you could say I was a little feisty. Just a little. The perks of being pampered I guess; getting everything you wanted.

I groaned when Tai tugged at my arm, I seriously didn't want to start walking again but I stood up reluctantly.

"Damn. My laces are untied. You go ahead first Tai, I'll catch up with you later," I motioned for him to leave while I bent down.

I always thought heels were better and I think I just proved my point. I mean guys should start wearing heels too. They are far better without these awful oops-my-bad laces plus they make you taller too.

Anyway, I stood up to see Tai exiting the cabin and closing the door behind him. Yamato on the other hand, was standing by the door-glare still on, waiting for me. I gave him a sarcastic looking smile and headed off towards the door.

Oh. But _he_ had to grab me by the collar of my shirt and spin me around. I glared at him.

"What is your problem?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"I'd like it if you'd show me some respect next time _smart ass_," he replied coldly.

I would have liked to punch him across his face but I was a girl. I had to keep my cool. Wait. I'm a guy now! So I can use it to my advantage. As I looked around for that idiot. He called out, " Move it bishounen."

I heard him mutter something under his breath which sounded like "Stupid aqua. He should be a girl."

I walked up to him and stomped on him foot. Hard.

"So what if I look like a girl. Stupid-ooh-look-at-me-I'm-a-counselor." And I turned around and walked off to catch up with Tai.

Yamato's POV  
---  
'If it's a war you want. It's a war you'll get,' I muttered under my breath.

"Stupid bishounen."

---

A/N: how was it? I know I'm supposed to finish Remembering but its hard to concentrate on another story when you have one brilliant idea in your head right now :P its a more not-so-serious fic. yea?

erm... I guess I'll update remembering next. Yup. That's it.

Toodles


	2. The First Challenge

Misconceptions of Bad Behaviour: Chapter 2  
The First Challenge  
-------------

"Come on Meems. Wake up. Its time for breakfast. Yamato asked me to wake you up anyway." Tai shook me awake.

"Ask him to go to hell," I grunted, turning over.

_Splash _

I sprang up and landed on the bed with a small flop I rubbed my blurred eyes and heard, " This method works all the time."

I glared at him as he smiled. _STUPID IDIOT. WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? Oh right... I'm in summer camp.  
_  
"I'm awake now. Happy?" My voice was filled with sarcasm. He smirked and said, "You have 5 minutes to wash up. Or else you have to skip breakfast. _Bishounen_"

I scrambled off the bed and suddenly it struck me as I was shoving my left foot into my right shoe. "I'm not a bishounen. Stupid smartass."

"You know, you should wear your left shoe on your left foot and your right shoe on your right foot," he pointed out.

"I knew that," I argued.

"Yeah you did."

I scowled as I brushed past him to leave the cabin. "Stupid smartass."

As I was brushing my teeth, I thought. _Hmm... I wonder what activities there are today.  
Anyway, we had ice breakers the previous night and I was introduced to: Kira Hiray(who is a very nice guy if you like nerds), Jay Tiraou(erm. He's nice in the gay way I guess), Rio Hamasaki(nice friendly,jokey dude), Sayria (he doesn't like his surname) Hiro Fura ( very talented magician) and last but not least, Takeru Takaishi(who is really cute but too young for me)_

I changed and ran back into the cabin and found Tai sitting on the bed, waiting for me.

"Hey Meems. They left 5 minutes ago, better run." He said as I grumbled over the stupidness of the Sun rising so early. It should rise at 8 I tell you! and then we go to school at ten and then the sunsets at 4 and we then... oh nevermind.

Anyway, I went into the dining hall, tugging at my shirt uncomfortably. I plopped down at the table and stared at nothing basically, I wasn't too hungry. And then, **_he_** struck.

He, as in referring to Yamato Ishida that he, pushed jello down my back as I jumped up and shrieked. Picking up a glass of water I threw it at his sickening face. The whole dining hall fell silent and then Rio shouted, " FOOD FIGHT!" and every one started throwing stuff around. A nightmare I tell you.

Besides having a wet slimy feeling down my back, I now had tomato ketchup splattered shirt and gooey baked beans in my hair. Oh wow. A great way to start my day. Just wonderful.

I heard a loud wailing, screechy sound, freezing everyone in their tracks. Well. We only received a scolding and we were banned from our morning activities. And then afternoon activities came and boy, it wasn't pretty.

"We... have to go swimming?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Is there a problem?"Yamato glared at me.

"I can't go." I said bluntly.  
"Why not?" He asked.

"Erm. Because I'm allergic to water?"

"Nice try. But its not convincing."

"If you are just embarrassed about stripping infront of the rest of the guys, well. Just get used to it," He smirked.

Then he proceeded to do some admin work.

Damn. That so didn't turn out the way I planned. As I looked at the red of the clock, I suddenly had a brilliant plan.

I snuck out of the cabin, swinging my legs over the window sill. I only had 5 minutes to carry this out while Taichi stalled the guys about 'a magnificent thing he saw'

I hurried over to the arts and crafts department and grabbed a bottle, stuffing it in my pocket, I dashed into the bathroom.

I squeezed the tube but it wouldn't budge.

I squeezed harder.

"Come on!" I squealed as the small bottle exploded. Damn you stupid bottle. Who asked you to have so much stuff inside? People should actually use their brains more often. Sometimes more isn't actually better. Arghh. What idiots!

I continued my planned, satisfied at what I managed in 5 minutes and I snuck back in and proceeded in part 2 of my oh-so-wonderful-plan.

I barely had enough time to sit on my bed and act sulky before they re-entered.

"I don't wanna go" I whined.

"You have to. So go!" Yamato commanded. Arghh. What a jerk. I continued my high pitch whining.

He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged. Patting my pocket, I felt reassured when I felt the lump there. He dragged me to the edge of the river, which I still refused to enter. Usually I love swimming. People should actually have swimming all day long and we can burn our books. YAY!

Anyway, back to point. I stood my ground and refused to budge finally he almost-accidentally pushed me in. I smiled as my head hit the water. Reaching into the pocket, I pulled out the tube and squeezed.

The guys inside the river scrambled out of the water and the gayer guys screamed as a red patches erupted on the surface of the water.

Yamato dashed into the water, grabbing the "unconscious" me and carried me over to the recovery room.

"Unconcious" little me fell asleep along the way, wallowing in my dreams about young blonde guys and clear crystal blue eyes whi-

"WHAT?" I screeched at the director.

"You mean to say, that I can't pull off anymore stunts like this? How am going to get out of any trouble? I mean. Hello. If you didn't exactly notice, I'm like a girl. You expect me to waddle infront of the guys flashing my boobs infront of them? Get a life. Nobody would not notice by then that I'm not a guy."

"Well. You could have looked for me instead and I could have said that you had to do something for me. Instead of coming up with some devious plan," He stated a-matter-of-factly.

Damn that man. Ok if you're a bit confused, I shall go a little back.

Yeah actually, I took red paint from the art room and smeared some on my "bandages" and I ran back to the cabin and started whining. REMEMBER? Then he dragged me to the river and he so-on-purpose pushed me in.

Well, underwater, I unscrewed the cap of the tube of paint and squeezed so I was "bleeding tremendously". Then I pocketed the tube. So he scooped me up and brought me to the recovery room where I woke up.

And then he asked. " If you had and injury, you could have said it bishounen."

"I then came up with a lame excuse that I had and old girlfriend who was really erm. Terrifying so when she heard that I wanted a breakup, she went bonkers and attempted murder.

I don't think he really bought that story but whatever. I am now in this stupid idiots office, trying to maneuver myself out of this horrible mess and I don't think I'm succeeding that much.

That stupid bastard.

A/N: OK! 2nd chapter is up :) how do y'all like it so far? Oh and I won't be updating for sometime. It's the time of the year again, exams. Mine will last for 3 weeks :( which is really sad and then there is my piano theory exam afterward. Boohoo. I shall survive! On the brighter note, there won't be choir for 3 weeks! YAYNESS!


	3. Weird Just So Very Weird

Misconceptions of Bad Behaviour: Chapter 3  
Weird. Just so very weird.  
-----------------------

So anyway, continuing my story from last time, I managed to convince that stupid bastard-of-a-camp-director that I would **_try_** not to pull of such 'uncalled for stunts', as he calls it and stick to the oh-the-camp-director-needs-me-excuse. Do you really think that smartass Yamato Ishida will believe that whatever the camp director wants me to do, no one else can do it?

Yeah right. I wish.

-------------------------

Our cabin was scheduled to build a raft big enough for all eight of us campers and the counsellor:smartass Ishida. I was teamed up with Tai to go and unwind some bunch of very pokey thick rope so that there would be enough for the building of the raft. They only gave us like a metre of rope which is like so little, people shouldn't be so stingy all the time. Why give us so little when they have the ability to give us more?

Anyway, that stupid counsellor heard me complaining about the lack of materials and changed my duty to carrying heavy long pieces of wood and laying them down in a neat row so that they could tie it together.

I grunted as I shifted the piece of wood to a more comfortable position on my shoulder. How can they be so heartless to make me carry such heavy loads? I'm a GIRL! Wait. But they think I'm a guy. Damn.

Half an hour later, all eight of us stood back to admire our handiwork. We had finally finished. All of us got on board except Kira who pushed the raft into the river and then got on himself.

For a minute, nothing happened until Tai spoke, " Hey guys, I think that we are going to sink." He pointed to the edge of one side of the raft, showing that the rope was loosening. For another minute, everyone stoned and then they started jumping about wildly. Until one of them knocked me off the pathetic raft and POOF! My head hit something and I passed out. Ooh did that hurt. A LOT.

-----------------------------

"Urghhh."

I woke up in style. Literally. As in because the walls were white and everything looked white to me. And white is quite a stylish colour. Everyone agrees with me. Right?

"He's awake!"

Everyone rushed to my side as though I'm a patient in a hospital. Wait where am I exactly anyway? Oh. So I am a patient in the sick bay. Wonderful. Just the thing I was hoping for to top off the day. Perfect. Just marvellous. My ass.

" You ok Zachary?"

" You really hit that rock hard."

"Wait a minute. What rock? Was there a rock involved in me coming here?" I asked.

"Oh my god! She has lost her memory! Why? Meems! Science lessons won't be the same without you! NO!" Tai anguished.

"She!"

"Meems?"

"Is that like a nickname or something?"

"Doesn't that sound sort of girl-ish?"

"Are you gay," Jay asked almost hopefully.

"No! I'm not gay and Meems is erm a nickname given to me by er... Tai because he thought I was my sister ah... Mimi on the first day of school. He always gets his "he's" and "she's" mixed up. Heh heh," I sputtered out the lame excuse that popped out from my head.

"How did I land up here anyway?" I asked, changing the topic because all of them were looking suspiciously at me.

"Don't you remember?"

"Nah. I only remember you guys jumping around like crazy when Tai announced that the raft wasn't going to hold out for any longer than a few minutes and someone's arm whacked me in the face and I hit the water and my head hurt a lot because I hit something on the bottom of the river and then I passed out and I can't remember anything else. Wait. How did I even get up here?"

"Yamato brought you here. He carried you and he looked sort of worried and all."

Sitting up I said, "Oh. WHAT! He carried me here? EWWWW! He! Worried? For me? These things don't go together. Puh-lease. I'm his greatest enemy. And he is my worst nightmare-"

"Glad you feel the same way as me Tachikawa," Yamato said dryly.

"All of you get out of here first. I need to talk to Tachikawa. Alone."

When all of them left, I opened my mouth and said, "Why did you even bother saving me? Wouldn't you rather wished I had drowned at the bottom of the river? That way, you will have one less camper to deal with and-"

I hadn't noticed it because I was yabbering on and on. But smartass Ishida was now in front of me, so close in fact that I couldn't see anything else other than his stupid ugly face. Not that he is very ugly of course. It's just that I couldn't find another word to go with stupid. As in really, I couldn't even see the stylish white walls anymore.

"What do you want?" I very bluntly asked him.

"I'm answering your question."

"What question?"

"On why I saved you."

"And why's that?"

"Because I care."

And with that, smartass Ishida stood up and left.

Weird.

I mean as if my head didn't have enough to deal with. Owww. Does it hurt. I reached up and tentatively touched the throbbing spot on my head. Hey! I have a bandage! I always wanted one! Not that I wished to break something but its so cool! The movie stars always look cool when they wear these in their movies.

And with that, I looked a hundred times happier and I smiled. Unbeknownst to me, smartass Ishida was peeking into the room, watching as I was smiling about me having a bandage on my head.

-------------------------------------

Yamato's POV  
-------------------------------------

Did I really care about them? Why have I come here to be a counsellor in the first place? I must not forget my objective.

When did I started caring about them? Most importantly, when did I start caring about **_him_**?

------------------------------------------

Tai and the others are having some weirdo karaoke session now in the campers lounge and I just came back from the sick bay. I don't think I am up to singing yet. So I decided to write a letter to Sora.

_Dear Sora,_

_How have you been? I'm doing ok now. I'm going to tell you something very shocking, so sit down and please do not scream. You know I'm supposed to be in camp Gisella now right? I'm not._

_Instead, I'm in camp Grizella. The all boys camp. Its because I was too careless and signed up for the wrong camp. You see, camp Gisella and camp Grizella have a joint website and because I didn't look properly, I signed up for the wrong camp and here I am._

_I'm in the same cabin as Tai at least. I've managed to get out of some serious trouble so far like going swimming. But I'm afraid of what might come next. The worst thing that can happen is my identity getting exposed. I don't want to go home because Mama and Papa will never ever trust me again so Sora please keep this secret for me. I don't want to go home._

_Hope you are doing well back in Odaiba, say hello to your parents for me._

_Love,_

_Mimi._

I set my pen down and slipped the letter into an envelope. Grabbing my windbreaker, I left the cabin to deliver my letter.

I walked around in circles for awhile before finally finding the main office. Smiling triumphantly, I entered and passed the letter over the counter to the girl who gave me the once over and smiled seductively at me.

I shook my head. When did girls become so desperate? I signed the slip of paper to confirm the address and state and recipients name before waving a goodbye to the despo-counter-girl.

I was walking back to the cabin when I saw a shadow infront of me. I spun around to meet no one and I said, " Come out! Whoever you are! I'm not afraid of you! I know the art of the Preying Mantis fist!"

"What a wonderful attack name Tachikawa. You really have to sort out where the shadows come from you know. Bishounen."

I turned around and saw smartass Ishida smirking stupidly.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I fancied a walk and I was going back to the cabin and unfortunately saw you," He smirked.

I scowled and continued to walk back to the cabin. " Are you coming or not?" I asked.

"Sure, _Bishounen_," He said, jogging to keep up with me.

"I am not a Bishounen, smartass!"

"Are too."

"Are not! And you responded, meaning you agree to being a smartass! HAHA!"

I saw him scowl and said, "You know you shouldn't frown so much. You should smile more! This way, more people will like you better and you will also not grow old so fast!"

I saw his mouth twitch but he tried to cover it up and said, " I only smile to people I like."

"Oh really? Didn't I see a hint of a smile on your face just now? Hmm? Hmm?" I asked.

"I-I was yawning."

"Yeah right."

"I really was!"

"I don't believe you. Liar!"

-------------------------------------------  
A/N: Hello! Typed a really long chapter because if I didn't remember wrongly, the last time I updated was 19 September and now it's the 7th of November so it has been a really long while. My exams are over and I got my results back. They aren't that bad so yay! And to answer -Glittery-Bubbles-'s question, I'm from Singapore which is in Asia. It's a really small country and its only a dot on the world map. Yup so until next time, toodles


	4. RED RED RED!

Misconceptions of Bad Behaviour: Chapter 4

Challenge Number 2: RED,RED,RED!

--------------------

There is another swimming session now, thus, poor me has to stay in the cabin as I am suffering from 'unhealed injuries from my mad ex-girlfriend'. I sigh and stand up abruptly and I hit my head hard up against the bunk above me.

Clutching my head in pain, I collapse back onto my bed, howling. I see blood on my sheets.

"Why oh why? Must they make the wood so hard. I'm going to die of extreme bleeding. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

Wait. But my head isn't bleeding. Oh no. Don't tell me. I stand up quickly, twisting my back to look at my shorts. I gasp. The once a month. My most horrible nightmare... Has come. I sound like somebody in Star Wars or something like some evil enemy has arrived to destroy the planet or take over or something on the lines of that. Actually nevermind.

Ok. Don't panic. I shall run to the camp directors place and get the 'sacred pad' its not very sacred but I like really need it now, thus I call it the 'sacred pad'. I start to run to the door but I hear people's voices. Men voices. They aren't actually 'men' yet most of them, some of them haven't even reached puberty and Jay definitely isn't like every kind of guy. I mean which kind of guy likes guys? Yes, you got it, GAYS.

I ran to my bed and ripped the bedsheet off and hurridly climb out of the window. I then folded the sheet into a third and wrapped it around my waist while running at top speed. A few curious idiots stopped to stare at me I realized why afterwards. It wasn't about the sheet, it was about the blood streaming down my legs and splattering onto the gravel.

Damn. What were they going to think I was doing? Having a fight? No. But that isn't my greatest biggest problem now. I dashed into the camp director's cabin and exclaim, "This isn't the best time to be barging in right now but I need ahya-ya-ya" I spluttered.

Smart ass councilor was here!

"Shit." I muttered and raise a hand weakly and said, "Hi." And almost immediately grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the door.

"Look there!" I pointed at a random direction and when he whipped his head back, I had already re-entered the room, locking it behind me.

Yamato's POV  
---------------------  
What's up with him and his red sheets? Seriously, the camp committee shouldn't use such bright coloured sheets.

I made it a point to mention that in the next meeting and if I couldn't persuade them, I would ask them to get some which are not so unevenly dyed.

Why was he in going to my father's office for?

Mimi's POV

---------------

Wow, that was close. He would most probably be thinking that the sheets were being unevenly dyed or something. Whatever. That is seriously not my biggest problem right now.

"Hello Mr Camp director!" I called as he emerged from behind I don't know where but anyway he gave me this very disgusted look.

"What?" I asked offended.

"You are dirtying my floor."

"Oh. Sorry about that, you see, erm. Every month, girls who have reached puberty would have to get rid off an egg from her uterus and in order to do that, they menstruate which involves bleeding from the erm... you know where. And-"

"Where?" The camp director asked giving me a very amused look.

"You know down there!" I pointed very frustratedly **_there_**.

"If you are very much finished with your science lesson, we should discuss this problem at hand. I think the female colleagues of mine who are doing some admin work right now wouldn't mind buying you pad-"

"You mean you knew what I was talking about! Then why did you ask me to tell you where was **_THERE_**!" I shouted.

"Oh. That was just to see your reaction."

I swore at that moment, if I didn't want to stay so badly and also the fact that I'm bleeding, I would have probably pounced on the camp director and bash the living hell out of him. Bloody PMS. I should stop being so cranky when my menstruation comes.

I just cursed very softly under my breath and forced a smile on my face, "That would be great thank you very much."

I waited awhile before he reentered the room passing me, finally might I add, the sacred pad.

I went into the camp directors own private bathroom and put everything on properly and wore the set of clothes the camp director gave me.

"Thanks, so much Mr Camp director!" I said, in gratitude.

"Oh yeah. Whats your name? I keep on saying Mr Camp director all the time and its starting to irritate me because its only polite to call your seniors by their name and all." I said.

"My name is Yamaki-"The camp director started

"Oh! Look at the time! I got to dash its lunch time now and immediately after lunch, I have another activity. Syonara Yamaki-san!" and I dashed off.

Yamaki's POV  
---------------------

"Oh yeah. Whats your name? I keep on saying Mr Camp director all the time and its starting to irritate me because its only polite to call your seniors by their name and all." Mimi said.

"My name is Yamaki-" I started

"Oh! Look at the time! I got to dash its lunch time now and immediately after lunch, I have another activity. Sayonara Yamaki-kun!" and Mimi dashed off.

"-Ishida" I finished but Mimi had already dashed off.

I shook my head.

What a strange girl. She reminds me of Sora. How Yamato and her had such a wonderful time together before she left when her father died. Yamato still misses her so much. What a pity, I even thought they would get married. They were even contemplating marriage.

I sighed.

My son has never been happy since.

----------------------------

Mimi's POV

----------------------------

I whistled my way back to the cabin being happy once again which is what I usually am I just get cranky once in awhile. Ok fine I have mood swings.

Just as I was passing by an empty unused-known-as-the-haunted-cabin, someone grabbed me and pulled me inside.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in fear of my safety

"Zip it Tachikawa"

"Oh. Its you. Why did you pull me in here? Didn't you know that its haunted, you being the "all **_GREAT_** and **_MIGHTY_** one"?" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He ignore me anyway and continued as though I never even said anything. What a jerk. Whoever becomes his girlfriend is one unlucky girl.

"What were you doing there?" He asked

"Where?" I asked, acting stupid.

He shot me a look and I attempted to smile very innocently and realised that I had failed when he raised one skeptical eyebrow at me.

"Erm... er... I was erm... getting some er... documents from him." I lied.

Smartass Ishida scowled and said, "If you were getting documents, why couldn't you do it in front of me?"

Normal POV  
------------------

Well at this point Jay started listening in because its not everyday you hear voices in the Haunted Cabin.

"Ok fine I was in the directors cabin because I had some er... issues to discuss with him."

"What issues?"

"Private issues" Mimi stated, getting very sensitive.

"What private issues?" Yamato asked getting pissed off.

"I'm not going to tell you that."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"Ok fine! I was discussing about me being GAY! Happy?"

Jay widened his eyes in surprise and walked back to his cabin, still in shock.

Mimi's POV  
------------------------

"Shit" I said loudly

"Just pretend you didn't hear that and I'm not gay!" I repeated.

I started to dash out of the Haunted cabin not before hearing smartass Ishida say, " Don't worry, I won't tell anybody."

I stopped and turned around to see him smiling at me.

Erm...ok. He just smiled at me. So what? Why did I feel so uncomfortable then?

Curious. Just so very curious.

--------------------

A/N: Sorry for taking so long. I'm not a very frequent updater and I'll only write when I have the mood. Okey dokey. Chapter 4 is up I just realised I haven't been updating Remembering much. I don't have the inspiration or time to write it yet. In this chapter there is a lot of POV switching hoped you enjoyed reading it. I'll try to update in 2 weeks time.


	5. Dear Sweet Revenge Or So I Thought

Misconceptions of Bad Behaviour: Chapter 5

Misconceptions of Bad Behaviour: Chapter 5  
Dear Sweet Revenge Or So I Thought

--

digimon does not belong to me (:

--

I scowled as I entered the dining hall. Silence greeted me for about minute as mutterings in oh-I'm-not supposed-to-hear-because-they're-being-"discreet" voices ensued.

I won't lie. I'm a freaking-ishly proud person. I didn't want these mindless idiots to know that they practically took a tractor and rolled it over my pride and dignity. They're mindless idiots because yeah what kind of person goes to summer camp? Oh wait. I'm in summer camp too aren't I? Just forget I said that.

So with that, I stuck out my chest and head, plastering a humongous fake smile on my face and started walking. No. Scratch that. I looked like I was strutting. Damn. I looked like a bloody peacock! I smiled at anyone who was at least 10 metres near me. They all ran away. Assholes.

A scowl fixed itself onto my mouth when I reached the table designated to our cabin. I didn't really mind scowling though, because my mouth was seriously beginning to hurt from all that smiling. You ask me why was I scowling? Because my damned cabin mates were all squeezing into a corner away from me as if I had AIDS! The space they left for me was enough for 10 of Yuki, this other counsellor, and that is seriously saying something.

I ignored all of them as I sat down and began to spoon my soup roughly into my mouth, the scowl still fixed to my lips. Awhile later, while I was still fighting with my soup, Jay sidled over to me and lightly placed his hand over my right thigh. I jumped because one, I was too engrossed in my soup to notice him beside me and two, no ordinary "sane" boy would touch me now. Scratch that. No ordinary person would touch a person of the same sex the way Jay was touching me!

I stared at Jay in shock as he winked at me and, what I think he was trying to do, sexily breathed out," Hey sexy." And winked at me again! I spat out the soup in my mouth in disgust. I felt offended! I felt disgusted! I've just been taken advantage of by a homosexual!

I smiled my widest smile at him, while tipping my bowl over a little, scalding, steaming, scorching, boiling, burning, blistering, sizzling, searing, hot soup threatening to spill out and said," Hello to you too."

The soup spilled over onto his thigh, earning a yelp. He then shot me a glare and scooted back to the far end of the table where the rest of my cabin mates were looking at me, downright terrified.

Even though I had just been violated, I still had a smile plastered onto my lips because I had just gotten revenge and man! I never knew that I ever had such a wide vocabulary. Actually come to think of it, I never knew any form of vocabulary ever existed in my brain!

Anyway, I was being happy and thinking of sunshine and daisies until that stinking insensitive Tai plopped down beside me to eat, with lots of gasps from everyone might I add. I stared at him, utterly disgusted as he shovelled food down his throat at breakneck speed. I pushed my own plate away in pure disgust.

"Tai, that's disgusting." I said.

"Mhat?" I looked at me with his mouth full, bits of carrot sticking out. I stared at him in disbelief, not knowing what I had done in my last life to deserve a friend like him. Irritated and disgusted, I whacked him on his back.

He choked and struggled to swallow the mass of food in his mouth to point an accusatory finger at me and dramatically gasp out," YOU! YOU! MURDERER!" That was more then I could handle. I was seriously pissed off.

" You insensitive jerk!" was all I managed to shriek out as I abruptly stood up and pushed the bench I was sitting on back, knocking Tai over in the process.

He managed to some how grasp the bench to pull himself up and shouted at me while I was halfway across the room.

"You did that on purpose!"

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around to face Tai. I was livid and pissed off to the maximum. I slowly strode back to the table where Tai, too much in shock to move was cowering. He was petrified. I could see it in his eyes. He shielded his face as I raised my arm to strike him and screamed out, "Not the face! Not the handsome face that all the girls fell in love with!" I scoffed at that remark. I mean please Tai should have a middle name, Shameless. Taichi Shameless Kamiya. Not a bad name eh?

I bent down and whispered in his ear, mockingly, "Not the face Taichi _**darling**_. At least, not today."

I was going to hit him where it really hurt, for him at least, and no it's not his vital organ. I want to have godchildren to play with in the future you know. I positioned my fingers and in one swift motion, flicked his ear, hard.

I stood up, smiling in satisfaction as I saw him clutch his ear in pain, howling. I then turned around, the corner of my lips almost reaching my ears as I practically skipped out of the dining hall.

--

OK so I guess all of you must be pretty confused now about why everyone was avoiding me like a plague. Well see remember I told smartass counsellor that I was "gay" and he promised to keep it a secret? Well apparently, smartass counsellor is a freaking liar too. He some how managed to spread the news to the WHOLE freaking camp. So yeah, I'm stuck here, cold, alone and practically friendless. Damn I sound like I'm homeless too.

I felt a tear slowly travel its way down my cheek. I hastily wiped it away as I heard footsteps. I stared at the ground and fiddled with my thumbs, waiting for the footsteps to disappear. They didn't. In fact, I was staring at the pair of feet.

I looked up into the eyes of the owner of the irritating pair of feet, only to find smartass counsellor staring down at me.

Yamato's POV

I bit back any sarcastic remarks I was going to make when the stupid Bishounen looked up at me, his wide, hazel brown eyes brimming with tears. What kind of boy cries over such trivial things anymore? He is more like a girl.

Anyway, after looking at each other in the eye for a minute or two, stupid Bishounen blinked and I suddenly realised that I was staring at him. Damn. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"Go away," I heard him mutter.

I raised an eyebrow but kept silent.

"You are such a liar. Do you know how much it meant to me that nobody would learn about my secret? Why did you go tell them? " He practically screeched.

This shocked me and I turned to face him to tell him I didn't when at the exact same time he turned to look at me to rant some more. So I ended up looking at his eyes again. Some how, the more I looked at his eyes, the more I felt it belonged to a girl. He blinked again and the next moment I found myself pressing my lips against his.

Mimi's POV  
--

My eyes opened wide in shock as I felt his lips against mine. I expected any reaction, sarcastic comments included, anything but this.

At first I struggled, for him to let me go but he refused, grasping my shoulders in an even tighter grip. After awhile I don't know why I did but I just stopped struggling and wrapped my arms around his neck because it felt so right, I mean he wasn't that bad of a kisser. But when he started reaching under my shirt, I knew I couldn't continue any longer. He couldn't know. Because once he did, I'd have to go home and that won't happen. I pushed him away and stared at his eyes, shocked at my reaction, before realisation dawned on his face.

I held back any tears that were threatening to fall.

"I hate you," I spat out.

I spun around and ran away, tears streaming down my face. I knew it was too good to last.

--

I got over the incident a little while later though Smartass Counsellor and I were avoiding each other. I mean sometimes we had camp activities and we had no choice. But you know, there was this once when he was giving out instructions, I was looking at the ground when I felt someone staring at me. I knew it was him. I don't know how I knew, but I just knew. Though a bit hesitantly, I looked up and met his gaze. Even though I was still kind of pissed of at him for kissing me, I still smiled at him. A small smile, but nonetheless, a smile. And he looked away blushing but I never understood why.

Anyway, he probably thought of me as some cheap fling where you know, he could act gay for like 2 days and go back to flirting with desperate counter girls like any other normal day. But this doesn't mean that I'm not going to have revenge.

I was lying sprawled on my bunk thinking of how to kill Smartass Councillor when it suddenly hit me. I sat up suddenly, a plan formulating in my head. I sat there for awhile quietly, plotting evilly, scheming shamelessly, thinking- anyway, I think you get my point.

So thus, Mission: Revenge on Smart Ass Counselor ensued!

That so sounded like a mission impossible movie. But whatever. Its not important now anyway, I hurried off to make a phonecall at the students lounge.

--

"Come on Sora, please" I whined.

"I will not do such a moronic thing Meems." Sora replied kind of irritated.

"But its not moronic! It's a clever-sure-to-work-out plan!" I continued.

Sora snorted, "Its only not moronic because **YOU** thought of it!"

I smiled sheepishly while holding the phone.

Sora sighed and said, "But if you really want me to, I can do it-" she paused as I shrieked in excitement.

"-if only you go out with me the day after leaving the camp grounds as a GIRL" she continued rather triumphantly might I add.

I hesitated. Did I really want my cover to get blown? I don't think the camp director would be too happy about me leaving the camp grounds as a girl. I don't even think he would let me leave as a guy either. I mean-

"So?" Sora interrupted.

I hesitated a little before finally deciding

"Yeah. I'll do it. Make sure to come here tomorrow at 2."

"No problem Meems." I could almost see her smiling over the phone.

"Bye."

"Bye Meems! I anticipate the day after tomorrow!"

_click_

I sighed as I hung up the phone. Trust Sora to rub it in. But I brightened again as I thought of part 2 of my marvelous plan.

I hurried off to the main office.

--

"Yeah, so Penny, Yamato thinks you're really hot. But you know how we guys are." I tried to sound manlier at this point of time but my oh-so-manly voice chose to break in the middle of my sentence. Yeah way to go Meems.

"He is just too shy to just talk to you. So being a good friend of his, I thought I could you know, tip you off." I rambled on.

I grinned as the desperate-counter-girl giggled in glee. Ooh that rhymes. Kind of.

"So just come over to outside Cabin 13 tomorrow at about half past 2 in the afternoon and I'll get Smar- I mean Yamato to come over and tell you how much he likes you and maybe exchange numbers and email addresses and stuff like that."

Desperate-counter-girl giggled some more and agreed rather happily.

I waved to her a friendly goodbye and left the office. I smiled triumphantly once I was outside and let out a maniacal laughter causing several people outside to stare at me weirdly. Damn, now they'll think I'm mad too but its ok. I don't mind sacrificing my sanity for revenge! Anyway, point is, Yamato Ishida, you are so dead. Not really. But I'm just trying to make myself feel better about my devious plan.

--

"Yeah, so Sora, we'll wait here a bit until _darling_ Penny comes"

"I still don't think we should do this Meems I mean yeah, hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn but isn't it too mean?

"Sora, seriously, you should invest in the Art of War and you'll be so much more enlightened. It's an amazing book, I didn't even have to read it to carry out my plan!" Sometimes, I feel like the world is doubting my intelligence, underestimating my potential! WHY? Why can't the world see that I have the brains to be already be in 2nd year of college (where the really cute senior has gone to) Arghh! I cried for days when I realised I could never see Senpai ever again.

I was going to continue ranting about the unfairness in life when I spotted Penny and Smartass Counsellor coming in from opposite directions.

"Aha! Just on time! Sora, its your cue!" I smiled and pushed her out of the bushes halfway through her protests. Ahh, sweet revenge, I could already feel the amazing sensation of victory even before it was going to happen. Damn that Counsellor, why did he have to look at the floor all the time when he's walking, he should just look straight up then he'll lock eyes with Sora then my fantabulous plan would be able to take action.

I grinned as I saw Smartass Counsellor's head tilt upwards but what shocked me most was his reaction.

"Sora?"

"Yamato?"

Hey, why was I liked the only one who didn't know anything? I felt so left out that I just stepped out of the bushes without using that pathetic excuse of a brain of mine.

"Hey Sor..." I didn't get to finish my sentence, both of them were staring at me, actually, Sora was more of glaring at me.

I'm totally screwed.

--

Its been 2 years since I last updated, how time flies yeah? Hope you enjoyed this chapter to those who still remembered this fic, thanks for sticking by me even though I was absent for quite awhile. ok then I'll try my very best to update but don't expect too much from me cause seriously I really only write when I want to. Plus I lost a lot of interest in digimon, I'm more into like Korean stuff now(DBSK HWAITING!) but I still save a special spot for Mimato in my heart though (:


End file.
